usaballfandomcom-20200214-history
Oregon
"Viva la beaver, Oregon stronk!" Historical Timeline 10/24/17 September 28th: Mistakenly thinking that the current survival world is the same as the Whitelist world, Brenlar journeys across the continent to the coords of his old home. He finds the Oregon archipelago. October 1st: Brenlar settles mainland Oregon and starts construction of the original Oregon Capitol Building. October 2nd: Oregon State Capitol completed. October 3rd: Rouge USA member WildFreck torches the Oregon Capitol Building, manhunt and trial ensues. Later that day WildFreck confesses and is punished by the USA government. October 4th: Oregon Capitol Building is rebuilt. October 5th: Under the threat of Russian bombings Oregon surrenders autonomy to the Russian government. October 6th: Under the NAP between Russia, Mexico, USA, and Liberia Oregon is granted autonomy by the USA and Russia. October 8th: The Columbia Loop roadway is completed. Brenlar is chosen by Pope Shitlord to ascend to server Moderator becoming apart of the Server Pantheon. October 9th: Church of Reagan and The Oregon Militarization Act is approved by the Oregon Legislative Assembly. October 10th: Oregon becomes tied for the 2nd most populated faction, construction on the ONS Mary Jane begins, asd2613 is lynched by the people of Oregon, first Oregonian expedition into the Nether Realm. October 11th: Under the Oregon Militarization Act the construction of the ONV 67, designation Kittyhawk, Pope Shitlord announces a great calamity shall begin on the 17th of October and urges the nations of the world to build up their defenses as a result the Oregon Militarization Act is given full priority, construction on CLASSIFIED begins. October 12th: Capitol Building begins remodeling, Oregon reaches 2nd most populated faction, Roushia County is formed, drunk Brenlar authorizes the creation of Seal Team Oregon. October 13th: Zane Corp. is founded, Capitol Building is finished, first official state visit to Oregon by the leader of USA _AlexTheGreat_ October 16th: After Zanecorp is forcefully disbanded, founder lokerman101 burns down half of Salem, gets insta banned. October 17th - 18th: The Tillamook Burn: Zanecorp terrorists burn and destroy ~90% of Oregon's buildings and infrastructure, and steal a currently unknown amount of Oregon’s resources (estimates are ~98% of all resources are missing). This action starts the Tillamook wildfire which burns half the island's trees and other vegetation. October 18th: Pope Shitlords' minions use space-time altering magic to revert the damage done by the Tillamook Burn October 23rd: Stein, the newly appointed overlord of Hell, orders the construction of a Hell Shrine. The Pioneer Square project begins construction. Stein forcefully replaces Zer0 as the Oregon patron god, making Oregon the chosen peoples of Hell. Oregon and the New California Republic enter talks of a merger October 24th: The New California Republic in annexed by Oregon becoming the state of California November 1st: The Pioneer Square project is completed November 2nd: Construction on the new Capitol Building starts Gallery 2017-10-19 20.40.24.png|Oregon Town Hall 2017-10-19 20.53.29.png|Toasty Tower (center left) and Governor's House (back center) from the Town Hall (foreground right) 2017-10-19 20.53.56.png|1st Church Of Reagan across the street from town hall. 2017-10-19 20.54.32.png|Interior of Church 2017-10-19 20.59.12.png|ONV-67 from shoreline 2017-10-19 21.00.49.png|Planes on flight-deck of ONV 67 2017-10-19_20.59.52.png|Oregon flag waves above the Island of ONV-67 2017-10-19 21.04.51.png|Oregon at night from south-western coastline Category:Faction Category:Minecraft